Particle filters for exhaust gas systems of internal combustion engines are well known.
EP 0 331 885 B1 describes an exhaust gas filter for eliminating noxious components of exhaust gases, which comprises a filter body of a high temperature-resistant sintered material with a multiplicity of inlet and outlet channels.
DE 101 28 938 A1 discloses a particle filter comprising several filter bodies and the exhaust gas stream is purified during the inflow into the filter bodies comprised of sintered metal or coated with sintered metal powder.
One problem encountered in the production of such filter bodies for particle filters is the connection of the filter bodies with a holding element, on which several filter bodies are disposed to form the particle filter. If the material of the filter body is welded with the holding element, problems are regularly encountered with the long fatigue strength of such a welded connection. Moreover, in that region of the filter body to be attached to the holding element requires a high degree of deformation, which leads to difficulties in the porous gas-permeable material.
The present invention therefore addresses the problem of providing a filter body for a particle filter with a simple connection of several filter bodies with a holding element.